<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>video kills the radio stars by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044629">video kills the radio stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb'>fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>danger days: the (slightly exaggerated in terms of epic-ness) lives of the fabulous killjoys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, More characters will be added as we go, found family time, hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after the events of 'dr deaths midnight runners', killjoys are starting to thrive in the zones. but with them thriving comes new challenges and unwanted attention. this is the next part in the story of the midnight runners. this is the story of the zones radio stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>danger days: the (slightly exaggerated in terms of epic-ness) lives of the fabulous killjoys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im really excited to post this you dont even know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun, like usual, had no right existing. The station didnt have the sun, and the station was totally fine. Well the station wasn't perfect, better than the tunnels, but it wasnt the lack of sun that made it that way. The lack of sand was definitely a plus, along with the lack of rules. Point one and two for the station. Good for it.</p><p>Even with the new purple jacket her and pony had found, even with the wind blowing against her face, it was still way too hot. Newsie was holding on tightly to kobra kids waist, him driving the bike down route guano. Show pony was in the side car of the bike, looking grumpy that they werent allowed to drive.</p><p>It was a new bike, though, and cherri had paid good money for it. Newsie, pony, and chimp were all frustrated that cherri only trusted kobra to drive it- chimp and newsie were both older than him! Well thats what dee had told the two at least. Newsie found it strange, most of the kids at the station didnt even know their birthdays. Dee would make them up for the group.</p><p>None the less, newsie looked over to see pony fuming in the side car, their helmet over their head and their hands curled into fists.</p><p>“Are we almost there?” newsie tried to ask loud enough for kobra to hear her, not sure if she succeeded as kobra hesitated.</p><p>“No- no we arent really- im sure we will be there in the next hour if im following my directions right-”</p><p>“This trip is a fucking nightmare-” pony complained. That made kobra laugh, but newsie focused on holding onto him as they hit another bump in the falling apart road.</p><p>“Oh come on pone’s, i thought you were up for a little adventure!” kobra tried to grin at them, their motorcycle helmets visor up for the moment. “Once we get to tommy’s we can talk about switching rides.”</p><p>That seemed to jinx the group, seeing as once those words came out of kobra’s mouth the bike stuttered to a stop. Kobra jumped off the bike fast, taking off his helmet and already starting to check out what was wrong with it.</p><p>“This is why i should have drove!” pony exclaimed, also getting out</p><p>“This is exactly why you shouldnt have-” kobra protested, setting his helmet on the seat of the bike. Newsie was the last one to get off, her legs shaking slightly as she stood up. “I think we ran out of gas- we have a radio on us right? Maybe doc is still at the station and can come save us.”</p><p>Show pony was looking off to the distance. Newsies gaze followed theirs. There were two people walking up to the trio, one with a guitar and the other with enough confidence to walk into battery city and tell the leader of better living to fuck herself.</p><p>“Do we know those people?” pony turned and asked newsie who shrugged. Newsie had known there was other people, other ‘killjoys’ but she hadnt really met any others. It had just been the midnight runners and occasionally some neutrals, but these two were decked out with neon and threads to rival show pony. These people had to also be killjoys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just as a warning, jet and ghoul technically get dead named in this chapter (not to their faces or with any ill intention but it does happen)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobra slowly pulled out his blaster as the two got closer. Newsie was looking them over, one had a brown bomber jacket a lot like dee’s and the other was wearing a fishnet long sleeve under a tank top- it was like they had stole them from pony’s closet.</p><p>“Who are you?” kobra’s voice shook slightly, only speaking up because no one else had. “Im kobra, these two are my friends. We’re just trying to pass through here.”</p><p>“Im mad gear- this is my sister-”</p><p>“MISSILE KID!” she yelled, throwing her fists in the air. “We’re killjoys! We’re gonna rock this whole fucking desert!”</p><p>‘Missile kid’ didnt seem older than pony, maybe even a little younger. Mad gear couldnt have been older than cherri either, but newsie was confused. She didnt know these two and judging by kobra and pony’s faces, they didnt either.</p><p>“You cant be killjoys.” kobra said softer, his eyebrows furrowed “we dont even know you- where did you hear about that?”</p><p>“Word of mouth?” mad gear now also looked confused “didnt realize it was an exclusive club, words been spreading all through the joy towns and tunnels.”</p><p>“Then how didnt we know about it?” pony challenged “and mad gear is a shit killjoy name.”</p><p>“Pony-” kobra tried to warn, putting a hand on their shoulder “be nice-”</p><p>“No let go of me whore-” they pulled away “mad gear is a shit killjoy name and i should be able to say it!”</p><p>“How is that a shit killjoy name? You probably dont even know the first thing about being a killjoy!” missile kid exclaimed before mad gear could say anything. Newsie and kobra bursted out laughing at that, pony taking off their helmet to stare down missile kid.</p><p>“I basically invented what a killjoy is dipshit!” pony claimed, before glancing at the other two “well i mean we all did but-”</p><p>“. . .wait.” mad gear looked curious “so you guys are the ones who stole those two kids from the joy town near zone three?”</p><p>“Stole?” newsie made a face “we didnt steal anyone-”</p><p>“Thats what everyone’s been saying” missile kid pipped up “jane and grace have been missing for a couple years now and you guys took them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thats not their names first off-” kobra tried to defuse the situation “and we promise we didnt steal anyone. They came along with us, we didnt even realize what had happened until they were at the station with us.”</p><p>This was a mess, newsie had to admit. She was still processing the fact that there were really other people in the zones going by killjoys, let alone the fact she might have been directly involved in the kidnapping of jet and ghoul. Not a kidnaping. They came willingly.</p><p>“Well thats not what sleepy town’s saying about it.” missile kid crossed her arms, making show pony scowl further.</p><p>“Well sleepy town doesnt know shit- fuck sleepy town.” pony bit back, and kobra didnt lift his hand that was on their shoulder. “Sleepy town can choke.”</p><p>Newsie was inclined to agree with show pony, though she didnt express that fact seeing as kobra was clearly trying to get everyone to calm down.</p><p>“Im from sleepy town so shut the fuck up.” mad gear was glaring at them.</p><p>“Well i'm from new fox so i can say whatever i want!”</p><p>“Okay- okay so we just need some gas then we’ll be out of you two’s way-” kobra cut in, moving so he was in front of pony. “And it would be incredible if we could get out of here without getting shot even though my sibling cant shut their fucking mouth-”</p><p>“We have a can of gas in our truck just down the road.” mad gear said carefully, eying the bike “but we have some conditions.”</p><p>“Okay, thats totally okay, what are your conditions?” kobra stayed in front of pony. “We’re just kids, we might not be much help if you need us to do something for you.”</p><p>“Oh no, thats understandable. Just something later down the line. An ‘i owe you’ sort of deal.” mad gear was smiling slightly but pony cursed under their breath. Newsie understood why. Dee had warned the group about deals like this, they werent designed to work out well for you. But the bike wasnt going to get going on its own.</p><p>Kobra glanced at newsie for a moment before continuing. “We- we’ll do it. Need that in writing?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was so short im sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting around at the broken bike was weird for all three of the kids. Mad gear and the missile kid had been gone for longer than they had liked, newsie wasnt even sure if the two were going to come back or if the group had been effectively stranded.</p><p>“If they dont come back in ten minutes i think we should try getting to tommy’s by foot” kobra broke the silence, his hands shaking as he held his motor cycle helmet.</p><p>Pony groaned from where they were laying starfished in the sand. Newsie had to agree.</p><p>“Well, show pones, i cant think of a better idea” kobra rolled his eyes, sitting back down. “I cant believe i gave those clowns an IOU over this.”</p><p>“Do you really think they arent coming back?” newsie shrugged off her jacket, looking up at kobra “maybe its just taking them while?”</p><p>“I dont think i should take them this long-” kobra was cut off by figures in the distance. Mad gear and the missile kid had returned, missile kid carrying a can of what newsie assumed to be gas.</p><p>“Okay, to make this clear you owe us” mad gear looked over the kids again. Newsie was sure mad gear couldnt be over 16, so why he was acting like an actual adult was beyond her. Cherri was almost that old.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah i heard you the first time. Can we get our gas now?” kobra was getting impatient which instantly put newsie on edge. He never seemed to run out of calm.</p><p>“Witch, learn some manners” missile kid stuck her tongue out at kobra who just glared further at the two. Once their gas tank was filled back up kobra kid seemed to calm down, half heartedly thanking mad gear for the help.</p><p>“Dee’s gonna be wondering why we took so long” show pony complained. Mad gear and the missile kid were still in ear shot and turned around the face the group once again.</p><p>“Dee?” mad gear looked at the group strangely “like doctor death defying?”</p><p>“Yeah- the one from the radio. We work for him.” kobra was bouncing his leg, newsie wanted to get out of there as much as he did.</p><p>“Okay, well im going to use my favour then.” kobra groaned, putting his head on the space between the handle bard but mad gear continued anyway “we are making songs, you three need to get us on the radio.”</p><p>“You can make songs?” show pony sat up a bit “thats not how it works.”</p><p>“We found a guitar so we can.” mad gear bit back “we just dont got anywhere to play or anyone to play for.”</p><p>“Well then it sounds like you suck at music.”</p><p>“Shut it, new fox.” mad gear was glaring “we are great at playing, we even got a recording. We know where the station is, convince dr death to get us on air and we can drop it off.”</p><p>“Fine. can we go now?”</p><p>Finally without anymore arguing the group headed off again on their bike. God they were going to have a lot of explaining to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this took me way too long for the quality of it :/</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave comments or ur str8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>